Hidden Heroes
by LegyLuva
Summary: [Complete]A song fic written as a letter from Frodo to sam befre he leaves his friend forever. Frodo wants to thank Sam or all the things he has helped him with ver the past few years...


****

Authors note: Just a little story I write about Frodo and Sam's relationship. It's written as a letter from Frodo to Sam before he leaves for the Undying Lands. I hope you enjoy. 

****

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J R R Tolkein and the song 'The wind beneath my wings' belongs to Bette Midler. 

****

Hidden Heroes

Sam. For so long you have been by my side. For so long have you helped me in my plight to destroy the one ring. And it was because of you I succeeded. Without you I would have given in, succumbed to this heart felt weight. A weight too heavy to carry alone. 

Yet it was me that everyone praised, that everyone congratulated. They knew you played your part but no one knew how large that part had been. How much I depended on you. You never complained, you never wanted the attention to be turned to you. Not once were you jealous or envious of what had happened. That's how you liked it. 

__

It must have been cold there in my shadow,

To never have sunlight on your face.

You were content to let me shine, that's your way.

You always walked a step behind.

You let me tell my story. You let others wear their pride. And not once did you step forward and declare how much you had helped in saving your own home. You were what carried me along for so long, the strength that stopped me giving in. You were the one that could always make me smile when I needed it the most. You could help me cope with my pain. 

__

So I was the one with all the glory,

While you were the one with all the strength.

A beautiful face without a name for so long.

A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

My story I will go on to tell. But the largest part in that adventure was you Sam. You were the strength behind everything I ever did; everything we achieved. You were the hero of that tale and the hero of the future people of this world. It was you that saved my home for me Sam. You saved me. 

__

Did you ever know that you're my hero,

And everything I would like to be?

I can fly higher than an eagle,

for you are the wind beneath my wings.

It may have appeared to you so many times that I didn't appreciate what you did. That I didn't notice how you were always there. But every moment we ever spent together is a happy memory. I will never forget any of them. I would have been nothing without you by my side and although I may not always be here to walk next to you, you will always be here in my heart. 

__

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,

But I've got it all here in my heart.

I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.

I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?

You're everything I wish I could be.

I could fly higher than an eagle,

for you are the wind beneath my wings.

Sam I know I must leave now but please don't forget me, don't forget how you helped me. I could not have done this without you Sam and now it is time for you to tell you're story. You can tell your part and let the tale live on after I have left. Never let the memory die away Sam. 

__

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?

You're everything, everything I wish I could be.

Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,

for you are the wind beneath my wings,

'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

I always felt I could do anything while you were with me Sam and we did. We did what no one else could have done. And why? We managed because we did it together. 

So there is only one thing left to say to you now Sam and that is Goodbye and Thank you. I could not have done this without you. You are my hero and my friend. 

__

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,

So high I almost touch the sky.

Thank you, thank you,

Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

*~*~*~*~*

I know it was only short but I just had to write it. I thought that song mirrored how they felt perfectly. Plus it is one of my favourite songs so I had to write something about it. Please let me know what you thought in a review. Thank you. 

LegyLuva


End file.
